A Sort of Surprise
by TheGladElf
Summary: On Emma's first day of maternity leave her husband comes home with homework...and little surprise. Set in the "A Name is Forever" verse.


Today was a two sides of onion rings and an extra-large scoop of rocky road kind of day. Definitely not the smartest of dietary choices. Absolutely something Emma was going to regret in a month or so when this baby was outside of her and it was time to get back in shape for work. And decidedly something she didn't care about.

Despite the fact that her mom came over this morning to keep her company and help put the finishing touches on the nursery and the fact that Emma hauled her heavily-pregnant ass out the door and down to Granny's for lunch with her husband, she already had cabin fever. And today was only her first day off. Experience with two younger siblings meant she knew she would appreciate her time off more once the baby came, but right now Emma would've welcomed a rogue Snow Queen or magical curse.

Not that she could involve herself too heavily in the action, she could barely walk, let alone chase baddies down main street. She just needed something to do other than sit on the couch watching Netflix.

Emma grunted as she got up off the couch, empty bowl and spoon in her hand.

She checked her phone for any new messages from Killian, but just like five minutes ago, the latest message was the one telling her he'd gotten held up at the station and would be home late. She debated asking him to pick a third order of onion rings, but decided against it. As good as those onion rings would be, it was hard enough to sleep right now without throwing heartburn into the mix.

She had just turned on the faucet to wash her bowl and spoon—no sense putting them in the dishwasher when they were the only dishes she'd used to today—when the key turned in the lock and Killian finally came home.

"There you are," Emma said, smiling over her shoulder as he walked in, turning back to her task as he kicked the door closed behind him.

"Not worried I hope?"

Paper rustled and something thumped down on the table as Emma quickly swished a sponge over her bowl, chocolate melting in the wake of the warm, soapy water.

"And how are my swans this evening," Killian asked, coming up behind her. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, pulling her hair to the side so deftly the cold metal of his hook didn't even brush Emma's skin.

Emma rinsed the bowl and placed it in the dishrack. "Well, she's enjoying it more than I am. I hope that was homework you brought back." She tried to turn around, but his hand on her shoulder kept her still. Emma leaned back, pulling his hand down to rest on her belly, where their daughter's hand or foot or elbow or something traced secret patterns underneath her skin.

Killian sighed, pressing his nose into her hair. At last, he whispered, "Your mother might have mentioned you wanted something to keep you occupied for the time being."

"I'm serious, Killian, I will go mad if I don't have something to do."

He chuckled. "I also have a sort of surprise."

Emma groaned. "You know how I feel about surprises."

"Oh, but you always like my surprises," Killian said. "Or at least you haven't complained about any of them since I stopped you from marrying that flying monkey."

Emma turned around and placed her hands on his chest. "What's this surprise?"

Killian held out his hand.

For a moment, Emma stared trying to figure out why she should be getting exciting over an empty hand. Her eyes widened as she realized just which hand he held between them.

"Your hand," she squeaked.

Emma grabbed the hand, pushing the sleeve up past his wrist as she turned the appendage over. No line marked where the stump had ended, only a smooth progression from fingers to wrist to forearm. Killian sucked in a sharp breath as her fingers ghosted over his palm. His wedding band already graced the ring finger of this hand, looking just as comfortable here as on its right hand counterpart.

"But how?" she asked, eyes cutting up to his blue ones. "I mean, Gold, obviously, but what did you trade him for this hand." Things between her husband and Gold might have reached an uneasy ceasefire, but pigs would fly before Gold did them any favors.

He took her hand in his, squeezing her fingers reassuringly. "No trade, love. Belle thought this might be more useful with a newborn than the hook."

"And Gold just reattached you hand, without arguing."

Killian pressed his lips together. "No. Regina did. It will be a cold day in hell before I'd trust the Crocodile that far again." A shadow passed over his eyes, pulling his mind somewhere Emma couldn't follow.

Emma placed a hand on his cheek, turning his face back to her as her touch chased the regret from his eyes. She tilted her mouth up and Killian leaned in, a steadying hand at what used to be her waist, drawing her into him. As much as was possible at least. She smiled, breaking the kiss.

"Alright, you win, I like this surprise," she said.

"Aye, love, I told you would."

"It isn't going to cramp your fighting style though, is it?" she asked, poking him in the ribs.

Killian grinned. "Lucky for us, your lad had a brilliant solution to that very question." With his right hand, Killian reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the shining, metal hook. Holding it by the curve, he took the other end—the one that had clicked into the cuff—in his left hand. Smoke swirled around his left hand and when it dissipated, the hook sat secure in the old leather cuff. Smile broadening at Emma's wide eyes, he twisted the hook like he meant to remove it and the smoke engulfed his hand once more as he separated hand and hook. "Only works with the left hand, of course."

"That's genius," Emma said, taking his left hand in hers and examining it once more. Everything looked exactly the same as it had a minute ago. "So you're okay with it?"

"My hand?" Killian snorted, one eyebrow winging up.

"With not being Captain Hook anymore. You're okay with that." She ran a finger over the cool metal of the hook he still held. "I mean, this thing has been with you for the better part of three hundred years."

Killian tossed the hook onto the counter and took Emma's face between both his hands. His right palm was rough against her skin, calloused by hours spent out on the _Jolly Roger_. The left though felt soft, the skin smooth from whatever concoction Rumplestiltskin used to keep it intact. He trailed his fingers across her cheek, down her jaw, unable to hide a smile of wonder that mirrored Emma's own.

"While I fully intend to enthrall our daughter with tales of how the dashing pirate captain won the heart of her warrior princess mother, there are some stories I think should be saved until she's older," he said. "When she starts dating, perhaps."

Emma laughed.

He kissed her softly. "I put Captain Hook behind me a long time ago and I have no intention of ever resurrecting him." He bit his lip, the rakish grin telling Emma what he was about to say before he even opened his mouth. "Unless, of course, my lady, were to make a special a request."

Rolling her eyes, Emma replied, "I'll keep that in mind, pirate."

* * *

 **Heh heh. Just a little bit of fluff to make up for the angst fest that was my last ficlet.**

 **Just to be clear, if they wait this long to give Killian his hand back I will probably be miffed, but I wrote this back around 5x06, before we knew he was a Dark One, so I just had the theory that they were waiting for some important event (like maybe a wedding, because hey, his right hand already has enough rings) to make the switch permanent. I'm thinking it might happen a little sooner now. Getting rid of the hook would be a great way to signify that Killian's left his past behind. (Fingers crossed) Still, I thought this was cute idea, so I wrote it.**

 **In case you couldn't tell, she's still pregnant with Siobhan from A Name is Forever.**

 **Enjoy.**


End file.
